Chasing Rainbows
by Teletraan-1
Summary: Miya Scofield's life changed the day two army officials with the names William Lennox and Rian Pax showed up at her juvy facility. After accepting their offer she went on to create relationships with the Autobots and the members of N.E.S.T. She finally got a taste of what a true family was like, so how will she react when her new family is hanging by a thread. A/U after 2nd film
1. Prologue

Chasing Rainbows Prologue

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. Well if you recognise the title it's because it's the exact same story. But after I reread it I realised that the writing style was jumbled and the punctuation was shocking and really all that made this fic a bit crap. So I took it down and re did some bits so hopefully it's a bit better now. I even revamped the cover because why not. Most things will stay the same though there may be the odd little change. But no worries. Anyway, this is just a short little opener to the story. Those of you who've seen the fourth film (and I assume that most of you) will understand the ending of this chapter. Anyway enough rambling from me. I'll just say thanks for clicking on the fic and I hope I don't disappoint you** **. On with the chapter.**

 _My whole life I've been a bit of a loner, my family may have been well off, but no amount of money can fill a whole were the love of your family should be._

 _Ever since my dad got transferred to Washington D.C. my life has gone downhill, the people at my school hated me, I was different and people are afraid of different in a world like that. I was younger, too smart for my own good._

 _But then to make matters worse for myself I went and did a really stupid thing of hacking into the government, I had my reasons and I would've gotten away with it too if I didn't get distracted half way through it by some government secret about alien robots. Next thing I know the FBI were at my door and I was getting dragged off to juvy._

 _As I said earlier, I didn't have many people in my life, just me and my parents, and they don't give a crap so really it's just me. And throughout my shitty little life I never ever thought I would find my true family._

 _A family that could be so easily torn from my grasp_

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Paranoia rushed through her body as they continued down the road, they had almost been caught twice now, this was a dangerous game that neither of them wanted to be playing, but they had no choice. It was run or die and they sure as hell weren't going down without a fight.

It had been about two months since cemetery wind started hunting them. Optimus separated everyone in hopes that they would be harder to find and although it was a good plan, Miya missed her family. The Autobots. That alien species that the world had come to hate.

She had a strong hope that the others were still alive and well. However good cemetery wind were, they would never beat the combat genius the Autobots had developed over their millennia of training in the war. But that still didn't mean that the Autobots didn't make mistakes…

Before becoming a wanted fugitive her life had a bit of order, get up, get dressed and cleaned up, eat, train, do some coding, have a laugh, eat some more and then catch some more sleep. But now life was so unpredictable that it scared her. They could never stay in one place as those bastards would find them quite easily, they learned that the hard way. Just everything was rushed and last minute, there was never much time to think, which in a way was a blessing. Miya's mind definitely wasn't one you wanted to start wandering, she's a true pessimist and that's not the mind-set she wants to be in if she wants to survive.

As they drove the vehicle rumbled to life and began to speak "Miya, do you see that old boat?"  
"Yeah Ratchet I see it"  
"I believe we should remain there for the night, it's been a long day and you need a decent recharge" she chuckled at that  
"Forever the medic aren't you?" The search and rescue vehicle rumbled with a slight laugh  
"Of course" and with that the CMO feel silent and changed course towards the abandoned ship.

 **A/N:** **Okay so that's the little intro done. Then next two chapters are already written so I'll upload them soon too. Probably over the course of the next few days.**


	2. Crooked Young

Chasing Rainbows Chapter 1

Chapter title: **Crooked Young**

 **A/N:** **Okie dokes. Here we are with chapter 1. I've gone through and changed up quite a lot of this chapter because I just wasn't happy with the half-arsed writing style. So he is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

The road and landscape rushed past as the Peterbuilt continued on his journey. Optimus was rather glad that they had finally found someone who could defend them from cyber-attacks courtesy of Soundwave; the con had put them at a standstill that they can't afford. Apart from slight relief, the prime was also rather intrigued about where they were going to meet this new recruit. Lennox called it a juvenile detention facility, or a prison for young people. He was curious to know what the justice systems are like on earth.

They finally reached their destination, Lennox hopped down, his black military uniform emitting an air of authority and power which seemed to be the right choice in a place like this. The prime parked and took up about four spaces and then activated his holoform. The uniform matched Lennox's, aside from the different badges due to their different ranks. As they walked in together a few leaving visitors stared. The two of them looked like they meant business.

Both of them sat down and waited. Lennox began to take in his surroundings, a few other booths were in the room as well, but none of them were occupied. The walls were faded and grey and he had to admit that the place looked quite depressing. The soldiers went over their plan to talk to their possible recruit and inform her of the situation without giving away anything classified.

The sound of doors opening caused both Lennox and Optimus to look up, they looked with slight shock as the young convict was escorted towards them. Weakly, her feet dragged as if she had been depleted of all her energy, she had a long cut running from above her left eyebrow down to her cheekbone, a black eye, split lip and nose bleed. And on top of all this her left glasses lens was smashed and since she hadn't just taken them off it was obvious that it was hard for her to see.

The girl stopped and asked the guard something. She had a confused look on her face, did she not get visitors often? Well her expression soon changed as the guard pointed towards them, her confusion morphed to anger and she walked towards the free seat.

Lennox could see the impatience in her eyes so he just got right to it. "Hi, Miss Scofield, my name is William Lennox and this is..." Damn he's forgotten the holoform's name already  
"I am Rian Pax, Major Lennox and I are part of a secret military division" the holoform told her, she stared at them again before she finally opened her mouth, and winced slightly from the pain  
"Well that's great for you guys but what has this got to do with me?" Her British accent filled their ears as the pair brushed off her slightly rude tone, Lennox spoke this time  
"we're here because we have a proposal for you, if you're interested that is?" She gave him a sceptical look  
"I'm listening..."  
"Our division, of course, is highly top secret so we cannot relay any hard factual information to you yet but we can explain our situation. Our enemy is trying to find ways to hack into our system to: steal data, plant viruses, cut our communications. They are trying anyway possible to put us at fault, and we currently don't have someone with the correct... expertise to handle the situation-" the girl's laugh cut Lennox off  
"Ha so wait let me get this straight, the military, the bastards who got me locked up in fact, are trying to pull me out of jail for the same reason they locked me up! The irony is just too good"  
Optimus took a hold of the situation "Miss Scofield please understand that we are not the reason you have ended up here." The Prime said with a serious tone. "We are not associated with that side of the military and government in the sense that we do not lock up those who breach laws. We fight to protect this world from threats larger than you could possibly imagine and your skills are what we require to continue doing our jobs. You're a young woman with your whole life ahead of you. Do you not want to be a part of something bigger?" Her expression changed again but this time it was clear that she was thinking. This girl was only 17 and already she has a mark against her name, maybe trying to get her to think about helping the world was the right route to go down.

"But why me, I would've thought you'd ask a professional"  
Lennox explained "we've tried professionals but some are unwilling to give their all and really try and the ones who do either can't comprehend the code or just don't have the ability to think outside the box, most of them are just too closed minded. We need someone like you. Your creative thinking might just fix this problem" she was slightly shocked at the statement. These two random soldiers had just set up a meeting with her and offered her what was essentially her dream job? If this was someone's idea of a joke she wasn't going to be pleased. As she turned thought over and over about the situation she couldn't stop the voice in her head shouting at her to take this chance. Like they said, she was a young girl who had her whole life ahead of her and she somehow managed to screw it up already. This could be her new start. A life where she could do something that matters. However, there was still an unsure look on the girl's face.

"How do I know I can trust you guys, I never even met you before and how do I know that you aren't just gonna drop me and send me back to this hell hole-" and as if to prove her point a whistle in the distance sounded to catch her attention. Hesitantly, she turned around and tensed at who she was looking at. Two rough looking girls gestured to her, ignoring the two army officials behind her. One of the girls, who was a mean looking brunette, made a gun with her fingers and 'shot' Miya whilst the other slid a finger across her throat.

Lennox knew exactly what that meant, even Optimus knew, they weren't stupid. This skinny computer genius was an easy target for these real criminals. Lennox felt anger rise up within him, he had a daughter and the thought of Annabelle going through any of this made his stomach clench. He never let his feelings get in the way of his duty but this was entirely different, this girl's health, and maybe even her life, was in danger.  
"Miss Scofie-"  
"Please call me Miya"  
"Ok Miya, look we are offering you a job, think of this like an interview. And I promise you this, you won't come back here at our hand, we have the power to have you exonerated for your crime if we see fit. So even if we decide to let you go then you won't end up back here" she gave him a strange look, then she looked at Optimus. They were both rather confused until she spoke.

This was all so overwhelming, one minute she was hiding from the horrors of the prison and the next she was being offered a get out of jail free card. Anybody could see that this situation was far, far from normal. There was also the risk of it all being a trick to lure her out and kill her or something. But as she observed the two men in front of her she knew that they weren't here to kill her or give her false hope. They were desperate to protect their country from these so called 'larger-than-she-could-imagine threats' and if there was another way to fix their problem then they wouldn't be here. She was desperate and so were they. "I'm still not too sure if can trust you guys, but seeing as you're my only way outta here I haven't got much of a choice have I?" A slight smirked graced the young brits face, as Lennox felt relief flood him, this girl really could solve this problem.

"Thank you, Miya." Rian said, he let his passive mask slip a bit at the relief. Much like Lennox, Optimus had a good feeling about this girl. She definitely didn't belong there and he was quite glad that N.E.S.T were taking her on board because he knew exactly what those girls meant with those gestures and it made his energon boil at the thought. No youngling deserved to be treated like that.

After they finished their chat, the two of them went to get Miya released. It was a long winded process, even with the documents for her release in hand. Lennox had to make a few phone calls to confirm that his superiors were ok with the young convict being release and brought into their world. Then they had to fill out quite a hefty bit of paperwork and make a final phone call to the girl's parents. Now that phone call was strange, the mere mention of their daughter's name changed the cheery tone that greeted the soldier. Miya's mother had changed to boredom and even disappointment and the talk, it was as if she wasn't even bothered about her daughter and what she was up to. The mother granted Lennox the rights for her release rather quickly and made a snarky remark about hoping the girl would actually make something of herself for once. Silently, Lennox thought about the conversation, there was definitely some tension among Miya's family and he felt for the girl. Sure she had ended up in Juvy but if that had been Annabelle or even Sarah he would never in a million years disown them or give up on them. They were his family. But maybe everyone had a different idea of what the word meant.

After all the serious stuff was out of the way, a guard came to collect Miya and give her all of her personal belongings.

Optimus and Lennox watched as Miya emerged, she sported a pair of high waisted, ripped-at-the-knee, jeans, a pink Floyd vest, an open denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of Black army boots. Her injuries were still present but now she was back in her own clothes she seemed more comfortable and less… broken. She even had a new pair of glasses on.

As if sensing their thoughts she walked straight up to them, well she limped really, her black, leather rucksack sitting on her shoulder "I made sure to wear my old glasses in there since I had a feeling not everyone would be too friendly" she informed them. Nodding, the pair led her outside towards Optimus's alt mode.

As the trio walked outside they hadn't realised that Miya had stopped by the doors, they were halfway to the truck when Optimus turned around looking for the girl, he saw her standing there, inhaling deeply with a smile on her face, according to his research she had been in there for around six months and judging by what he saw today, she definitely had anything far from a pleasant experience. The corners of the Prime's lips lifted as he watched her, he was looking forward to working with this girl. Although they had barely met he had a good feeling about her, and as a Prime he was naturally a good judge of character.

"Miya… is everything alright?" She looked at the Prime as she slowly caught up to them  
"Yeah… sorry just… it's weird being outside again. Being free, it's just gonna take a little getting used to again." Optimus nodded then resumed walking towards himself, he laughed internally at the thought.

They arrived at the vehicle and Optimus went to open the door for his two passengers, but not before he saw the look on Miya's face, she was in complete awe. "You drove this here?" Lennox smirked and 'Rian' gave a light chuckled and a nod "but this is a Peterbuilt 379, I didn't think the army would ever invest in a vehicle like this"  
"It doesn't belong to the army, Opt… Rian here is part of a special… division in a sense, he and his team each have their own unique car. Their vehicles play a big part in how he and his team work" Lennox scolded himself at his mistake, he had to be more careful, but he was satisfied that she didn't think it was anything more than him just getting names mixed up.

"Well Rian, your truck is without a doubt one of the most beautiful vehicles I've seen, especially with that custom paint job" Optimus ducked his head slightly at that comment and gave his thanks as he opened the door and gestured for her and Lennox to get in.

"Miya, we are gonna have to put a blindfold on you for the drive." Lennox told the girl as they finally got settled. He had the blindfold ready and just waited for her permission to put the thing on her, she gave a nod and Lennox blinded her from where they were going. Automatically, he looked over at Optimus who 'started the truck' and pulled out of the car park. Lennox had to admit that he was thorough when using his holoform.

Next stop, the base…

 **A/N: Okay chapter 1 is complete. I realise that the whole concept is a little farfetched but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Remember that Soundwave is attacking their technology and no one has been able to stop the 'con. NEST are desperate and will do anything to get things up and running properly again because they still have Decepticons to teach a lesson and all. So if a teenage delinquent is their saving grace then so be it!**

 **Plus I have Miya's whole back story planned and I needed to find a cool way to tie it in so I thought why not make her a 'criminal' because not even her hacking genius can escape the government.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and don't worry. The next one involves the Autobots, yay! Well their holoforms at least. If you have the time, a review would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Join The Club

Chasing Rainbows chapter 2

Chapter title: **Join The Club**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Okay so he is the next chapter! I'm gonna do my best to keep up with this fic as I believe it has potential plus I just love transformers and I wanna write about them all day! Anyway so here we get to meet a couple of the Autobots but they shall remain in their holoforms for the next couple of chapters because well Miya isn't supposed to know anything about them and Lennox needs to test her skills before deciding if she is good enough to complete the task. If she is then that's when the big reveal comes in so hold onto your hats. The reveal will come eventually. But not this chapter so I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read. Oh! one thing. If you wanna know what some of the holoforms look like then there is a link in my profile so I recommend you go check it out so you can get an idea for how I see them. But of course if you wanna picture them differently, then by all means do so.**

The blindfold blocked out her vision completely, however the beautiful hum of the Peterbuilt eased a little of her tension. As beautiful at the truck was, it didn't quite succeed in shutting out that nagging feeling in the back of her head. If you really thought about it, everything in the situation screamed danger. Yet, even though things could've gone wrong; Miya felt somehow compelled to follow them. Like something was drawing her in. It wasn't the sanctuary away from a life in prison, it wasn't the idea of a dream job, it was the things she didn't know. She never heard about this N.E.S.T. team on the news but she had come across the name during her hack and that made her want to follow them even more. There's so many questions she needed answering.

Even though this was a strange set of circumstances, Miya couldn't bring herself to be scared, sure she was tense and nervous but definitely not scared. The men who rode next to her seemed honourable and she was pretty sure that there was more to them than meets the eye.

Sliding to a stop, the trucks hydraulics sounded and the windows seemed to have been rolled down as the sounds of soldiers conversing filled her ears. She could hear Lennox asking for entry onto this top secret base which was granted. Smoothly, the Peterbuilt continued on its journey once again. 

This slow journey had been quite pleasant until the truck jolted to a stop sending both passengers flying forward. Miya and Lennox swore at the sudden shock, even some strange foreign sounding noise came from the cars radio. Reflexively, to stop herself from flying through the windshield, Miya gripped at the arm rests, digging in her nails to support herself. Her actions seemed to provoke a shiver from the car seat? _Ok that's definitely weird._ She thought.

"FUCKING WATCH IT! Jeez..." Lennox shouted, slightly out of breath with shock, at the obstruction that was unknown to Miya, she felt sorry for whoever was on the opposite end of the soldier's wrath.

Finally, the truck rolled to a stop, for what Miya hoped was the last time. She was proved right as Lennox reached behind her to untie the blindfold "sorry about all this. You alright?" She gave a firm nod to the soldier and jumped slightly as Rian opened the door for her to get out.

As her feet hit the ground she thanked Rian and began to take in her surroundings. The walls were barren and steel grey, much like a warehouse. A strange scaffolding type contraption stood tall in the centre of the room, it had to be at least 20ft tall. Soldiers and other N.E.S.T. members were milling about upon the contraption without a care in the world, just doing their jobs. It was strange to say the least. Slowly, Miya did a complete circle, trying to take it all in. "Nice place you got here." She said to the pair, the awe clear in her voice. Lennox smirked as he looked over at the young woman  
"Oh yeah, it's lovely and cosy." He and even his companion chuckled "Rian and I have a few things to sort out so we will introduce you to the team you will be working with and one of them can give you the tour." The soldier nodded at her and gestured for her to follow him as Rian fell in step behind them.

A maze. That was one way to describe this place, the amount of corridors was astounding. And just when Miya thought her day couldn't get any more... Different - it did. "Holy shit..." she breathed in disbelief. Sitting in a perfect line were a gorgeous collection of cars ranging from a monstrous pick-up to a sleek and stylish sports racer. She knew Lennox and Rian were looking at her smugly but she couldn't care less in that moment. "they're beautiful, what the hell do the military need with these vehicles? Bloody hell I've never seen so many dream cars in one place and oh god Is that the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 2009 concept?!" she was talking a mile a minute as her feet carried her towards the magnificent pieces of engineering.

Slowly and carefully, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, her hands graced the hood of the silver concept whilst the pair walked up behind her "yeah, this team are a part of Pax's special division." she laughed at that

"I'll say" a new voice caught her attention. A smirking, young man no older than 18 was making his way over to the small group. His matte black hair spiked out from underneath his grey beanie, a black military jumpsuit was unzipped and tied around his waist revealing a grey cotton t-shirt, his dog tags hung loosely around his neck, his silver cross earing caught the sunlight and his piercing, blue eyes shone bright much like Rian's. He finally reached them with his hands in his pockets. For a soldier he was very carefree. "so I'm guessing this is the newbie, I'm Shawn, Shawn Strife" he flashed a smile, which seemed to sharpen his cheekbones even more, and removed his hand from his pocket so Miya could shake it.

Rian spoke up for the first time in a while "Shawn I require you to show Miss Scofield around the base and introduce her to the rest of our unit" his baritone voice held that commanding tone very well, it was obvious that Rian was this guy's superior as Shawn nodded and did as asked without question.

"Sure thing Pax, I'll do the rounds" Shawn replied to his leader  
"Alright well we best get going. I know this is all moving pretty quickly, but you understand why, so if you need to take a breather just let someone know and you can have a break or something. Today you just need to meet a few people and not freak out. But tomorrow is when the real work starts so I hope your ready. Alright well, hopefully Shawn here won't get on your nerves too much. "Lennox directed at Miya, he then turned with Rian and left her alone with this soldier she barely know.

"So Miss Scofield, care to take a tour" he smirked at her  
"What is with you guys and your formalities. Miya –my name is Miya" she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the soldier who fell in step with her. "Nice accent you got there, Miya" he winked at her "so saw you took a liking to my car back there" wow this guy had an ego the size of Texas, this should be fun.

After a little bit of talking the soldier announced where they were going "I guess I better take you down to the mess hall to meet the rest of the team" she was guided through a small opening in a much larger door? Again more strange stuff in this place.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Once again she began to take in her new surroundings. All the rooms in this place looked the same. It's the furnishings that separated one room from another. The mess hall, as Shawn called it, had a few black fabric sofas scattered around, a rather large and modern computer station, probably where I'll be spending most of my time she mused. Tables, a TV, games. _I guess even soldiers need a break from their strict and busy lives._

Shawn gave a whistle from beside her. "HEY! DINO, BEE! COME MEET THE HACKER!" two men sitting in front of the TV turned around at the call and began walking over.

Stopping in front of them, Miya looked at the pair as Shawn introduced her "Guys, this is Miya Scofield." The nicely tanned brunette, who seemed to be the same age as Shawn, looked her up and down before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles "è un piacere conoscerla" Shawn and the young blonde both rolled their eyes and smirked  
"English Dino" Shawn informed his friend with a laugh. "Well since he's trying to be charming I'll just introduce you. Miya this is Mirage Berardi but we call him Dino, for obvious reasons." she just chuckled  
"Nice to meet you Dino"  
"The pleasure is mine" his Italian accent was strong but undeniably charming. Shawn walked up behind the other soldier and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders in a brotherly motion. These soldiers had obviously known each other for a long time and had built up a strong family bond.

"And this here is Cameo Beeson, strange name and a mouthful to say so we call him Bee." The young blonde, who looked around 16, innocently smiled and waved at Miya. The question playing on her mind was how could such a symbol of youth and innocence be a soldier? The young boy looked as if he should be at home making banners for his peace rally instead of training to defend his country.  
"nice to meet you Bee." He nodded at her and Shawn spoke up again  
"Bee's kinda shy, not to mention he's kinda lost his voice, so I'll translate for him too. He says same to you." she smiled at him before he and Dino took off to return to whatever they were doing. A small smile was set on her face as she turned back towards Shawn  
"You lot really like your nicknames." The man just chuckled before continuing his tour.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

It was such a strange environment, one she never could imagine she'd end up in. The steel coloured walls gave the place a cold feeling, yet it was pleasantly warm. The people around her were completely different to anyone she had ever encountered before, yet there was a strange sense of familiarity. It was as if she somehow belonged, it just seemed… right. Like she was meant to be there, which scared the hell out of her considering she hadn't even been there a day yet.

They carried on walking until they got to a small medical bay. It was simple with basic equipment. Two men were talking, the more muscular man started laughing whilst the other just scowled at him. Shawn walked them over there and cleared his throat to catch their attention. Both men turned around to look at the new arrivals "Miya I'd like you to meet our weapon's specialist Aaron Hyde." The muscular man nodded at her, now he was looking in her direction she noticed a scar running across his right eye, from his eyebrow down to his cheekbone. This guy was definitely a long time, battle hardened, soldier. "And this is our medic, Richard Hatchet. You'll hear us call him ratchet, or if we've pissed him off then 'The Hatchet'. He's got a gruff bedside manner but it's just to hide that he cares." Shawn smirked at said medic who glared back at him.  
"I'll remember that next time you're in my med bay." Richard then gave an evil grin to the brunette next to Miya, who gulped nervously. Aaron just chuckled at the whole thing.

It was pushing into the evening when the tour finally came to a close "And that's about it." Shawn had shown her the basics of the base. They'd done a full circuit and ended back in the wreck room with Dino and Bee.

Exhaling softly, they both took a seat on the black sofas. Ratchet and Aaron were also present, along with three female soldiers who had been introduced as Darcy, Mia and Ellie Tawan, which sounded kind of like a star wars name if you asked her. The trio of girls were standing with Rian, Aaron and 'Ratchet'. She started pairing the men with the women, in her head when Shawn tapped her on the shoulder "You alright?"  
"Yeah. So what are we talking about?" she leaned into the conversation and spent the rest of the evening chatting away with these soldiers. It'd been a long time since she socialized properly. In this place she wasn't the freak of nature that was younger and more vulnerable than everyone else. They needed her, they didn't care about what she had done in her past, all that mattered was her skills.

Lennox said something about tomorrow being when the hard work comes in and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She lived for coding, the frustration of when it didn't work was one of her favourite things, she fed off it, it drove her to her goal even more. But the best part was when she got the program to work. The feeling she got at the end was something that nothing else could recreate. Finally, after all those months in prison she was going to be back in her element.

The more time passed, the more she was glad she took Lennox's offer, maybe this place won't be so bad. After everything life had thrown at her, she'd stayed strong so maybe this was her reward because it sure as hell felt like an answered prayer.

 **A/N: thanks for reading. If you have any time then a review would be greatly appreciated, they inspire me to write! Anyway thanks and see you next chapter.**


	4. Sleep With One Eye Open

Chasing Rainbows chapter 3

Chapter title: **Sleep With One Eye Open**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. I'm glad you're sticking with this fic. I've got a bit more plot for this story during the third film finally. So hopefully it will all work out well. Also I'm going to start replying to reviews at the beginning of each chapter so yeah! Thanks for the support so far guys!**

Review replies:

 **HeartsGuardianSol - Chapter 1:** Hey! Sorry I didn't start this sooner. But as you can see. There's more! Yay! Thanks for your encouraging words.

 **Xarine –** thanks a bunch! Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy it.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

After getting to know Dino and Bee a bit more, Miya was escorted to the women's barracks and given an empty bunk to sleep on for the night. The other women were talking on the other side of the room so she decided to keep to herself and just get some rest.

It still felt so surreal. The odds of this sort of thing happening were so slim. For once in her life, someone needed her and it happened to be an organisation who had the power to get her out of juvy.

For the first time in half a year, Miya actually got some sleep without being afraid of those lurking around her. Sure she was in an unknown place with _a lot_ of strangers, but from prison it could only go up right?

CHASING RAINBOWS…

The next morning didn't have the best start. Miya was lightly shaken awake. Of course, the shaker was being nice and gentle and was completely unaware of the effect it would have on the ex-convict.

In an act of defence, Miya shot up and yanked her arm out of the unknown grasp. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was sleeping on the bottom of a bunk bed and sitting up in shock resulted in a metal ringing which sounded throughout the room, earning her a few looks from the other women in the room. "Ah shit!" she cursed as her hand flew to her head. That reaction was one that would be a nice little reminder of her time inside, hopefully she could faze that out.

"Oh my God, are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you." Forcing herself to remember that she was free, Miya turned to her left to see a brunette with a hint of concern mixed with barely concealed amusement. She was a beautiful girl, perfect hair and make-up. Sharp features, piercing blue eyes. Not the typical kind of girl you'd expect to find in a place like this. 

"Yeah, I'm great." Miya replied sarcastically. It was hard to be nice when it was early in the morning and you'd just smacked your head on a metal bedframe. The girl just raised her eyebrow.  
"Well, I'm Mikaela. Lennox sent me in to wake you up."  
"Sorry Mikaela. I'm Miya, but I guess you already knew that if Lennox sent you." The girl just nodded "Did he say why he needed me?"  
"Does he need a reason?" Mikaela replied with a smile. "He is the Captain after all. Besides, Ratchet is out there with him too so if I'm guessing then it probably has something to do with why you're here in the first place." Miya threw off her covers without any more questions and followed Mikaela's lead. She didn't have a change of clothes with her so she just slept in the ones she arrived in.

On the way to meeting Lennox, the two girls got to know each other a little bit. Turns out that Mikaela worked at N.E.S.T as a mechanic, an important one at that. She kept those beautiful sports cars in top condition. Talk about a dream job.

Soon the two women arrived in front of a large computer set up and standing next to it was Captain Lennox and Richard Hatchet, but most talked about him as Ratchet so Miya thought she might as well stick with that.

The computer station was much like the one in the wreck room but a bit more industrial. It had wires pouring out of every single available port there was, six monitors were scattered around and four computer systems with fans blaring sat underneath it all. All in all it was pretty impressive.

"Morning. I trust you slept well Miya." The captain greeted her.  
"Wasn't too bad. Thanks for letting me stay here." Lennox smiled at her reply.  
"Well, if you're going to be working for us then it's the least we can do." After the polite morning routine, the soldier turned all business. "Okay, so before we let you anywhere near the project we need your help with, we have a couple days' worth of tasks which will help us get an idea on how you work. Ratchet will be supervising so if you have any questions at all then he is at your disposal. We understand that you are very skilled in this area but the higher ups like to test people. The quicker you finish then the sooner we can move you on to the proper stuff." Once the man had finished his little speech, Miya gave him a quick nod.  
"Got it."  
"Good. So, any questions before I head off?"  
"No. I'm sure I'll pick it up fast enough and like you said, Ratchet is here if I need him." He seemed pleased enough with her answer.  
"Okay, well Mikaela and I are gonna head off. Best of luck and I'll check in later if I get a spare minute." The pair began to walk away, leaving the medic and hacker alone by the computers. _Time to get to work._

After Miya settled down into the office chair in front of the computer, Ratchet talked her through the first couple of tasks. If she was being honest, it was all rookie stuff, child's play. She could do this in her sleep but as Lennox mentioned, it was necessary so she was just going to have to get it over and done with.

Since the tasks didn't require her full concentration, the girl decided to try and talk to the medic beside her. As she looked over at him, his brow was furrowed as he tapped away at the tablet in his hands. He was leaning on the edge of a table and was grumbling under his breath some very interesting words. Doing her best not to chuckle, she started talking "Everything alright over there Ratchet?" the man looked up at her  
"Hmm… What? Oh right, yes. Everything is fine, just a few of my colleagues being immature. So nothing new there." This time the girl did chuckle and once she replied, the pair soon fell into a comfortable talk. She asked how he became a medic. He asked how she became a hacker. Simple questions such as those allowed the pair to get to know each other. Ratchet was a really nice guy, a little on the grumpy side but nothing too bad. Like Aaron Hyde said yesterday, it's probably just a defence to hide that he cares. Especially in his line of work, it's easier to push people away.

It was coming up to half twelve when Mikaela came strolling in. The top part of her jumpsuit was tied around her waist, the dangling sleeves were stained with black grease, as were her hands which she wiped down with a red cloth. "Hey Ratch, how's everything going?"  
"Fine." The man replied shortly whilst staring at his tablet with a questioning look.  
"I see you're talkative as ever." She said quietly which earned her a chuckle from the young hacker in the room. "I'm actually here for you, Miya. I Thought I would take you down to the cafeteria since I'm starving and you could do with a break." The hacker looked up at the other girl  
"Really? Uh, okay. Ratchet, is it okay for me to take a break?" the medic nodded and waved the pair off without even lifting his head. "Well, um, let's, go."

If Miya seemed a little shocked then that's because she was. She wasn't used to people being nice to her and offering to have lunch with her. Especially a girl like Mikaela. Okay so it wasn't exactly fair of her to judge the girl based on what she looked like but she couldn't help it, people did it to her and it's the easiest way to avoid people who were likely to act like bitches. But she would happily admit that she was wrong about Mikaela, eventually. Trust wasn't her strong suit, it would take a while to let some defences down. She still can't believe she trusted Lennox and Pax enough to join this place.

The walk down to the lunch hall wasn't too awkward since Mikaela was a born conversationalist, she asked Miya about what she had to do for her tasks and that was the perfect way to get the girl talking. When a topic of her interest came up in conversation, that's when the hacker really started to come out of her shell. She could talk for hours about the subject, she enjoyed explaining the details and loved the confusion on people's faces when she told them about something to do with computers. It was pretty entertaining.

They reached the cafeteria, and it looked like another replica of every other room in this place. The difference this time was the long, stainless steel, serving buffet along the north wall and the selection of matching tables and chairs scattered around the room. The two girls walked up to the counter, grabbed a flimsy plastic tray each and selected their meals. As they slid their trays down the counter, the pair eyed up the food choices. Miya was pretty surprised at what they served, it was everything from salad, to fish to greasy hamburgers. "You know what. I'm so hungry that I'm not even going to pretend to look at the healthy options. I'm grabbing a burger. What about you?" Mikaela asked as she grabbed a Styrofoam plate with a standard looking burger on it. It may have been standard but damn it did look good.  
"I'll follow your lead on this one. I haven't eaten a burger in a long time."

Once they'd both gotten their meals, the continued to the end of the counter where a scary looking women in a hair net sat behind the till. She asked each girl for their name and then sent them on their way.

Mikaela chose a seat off to the side, which Miya was thankful for. Being centre of attention wasn't really her thing. They both sat down and tucked into their meals. The silence didn't last long as Mikaela began another conversation. "Okay, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But, why did you hack into the government network? I'm guessing you're not a terrorist and you're not working for someone as a spy. So how come?" Miya sighed at the question. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later, she was just hoping for the latter.  
"I needed answers for something. Personal reasons. That's about as much as you're going to get out of me at the moment I'm afraid." She said the reply with a smirk to try and keep the mood friendly and light.

"So how far along with all those tests are you?" Mikaela asked after swallowing a bite of her lunch  
"I'm half way through it." Replied Miya as she gulped down her water.  
"Seriously? But isn't it like, two days' worth of work?"  
"Yeah it is." Miya gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed a hand along the back of her neck out of habit. "I guess its all stuff I've learnt and done before. It doesn't take too long when you really get stuck in."  
"You must be as good as they say you are then." Mikaela replied casually. She quickly realised that the hacker wasn't great with praise and got kind of embarrassed so, like all friends would, she teased her a little bit with it.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

After lunch, the two girls went their separate ways. Mikaela returned to her area of work when Miya assured the older girl that she knew the way back to see Ratchet. Which was true. But that didn't mean she was going to head back there straight away.

Shawn had given her the tour yesterday, but she had noticed that plenty of rooms were off limits. That just peaked the girl's curiosity. Looking down at her watch, she had just enough time to go exploring before she had to get back.

Quietly, Miya crept through the steel coloured corridors of the base. Occasionally having to dodge oncoming soldiers. She kept her cover though and continued walking until something peaked her interest.

That didn't take too long. Miya stood before two gigantic double doors. Their height was intimidating and made her feel as if they were about to collapse and squish her at any minute. What emphasised their height was the smaller door crafted into the huge left one. It was standard size and looked more useable then the other two. On the right door were the words 'training room' spray painted in black along with some weird symbol that looked like a crying face. She was sure she had seen that before… but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Looking around her to make sure she was alone, Miya placed her hand carefully on the smaller door's handle. She felt a small thrill at doing something she wasn't supposed to. It was completely out of character for her but maybe that was a good thing. She'd changed and if she was being honest, she was happy about it. New life, new Miya. She could start over. None of these people knew her. She could be a completely different person. Someone who people would admire and like. Instead of judge and ridicule.

The door creaked slightly as she cracked it open. She didn't dare to open it any further in case there was someone in there. Through her tiny viewing window she noticed that the room was in fact a giant air craft hanger. But what caught her eye were the series of strange burn marks which were seared into the metal surroundings. As well as the gigantic dents that looked as if someone had lobbed a fighter jet at the wall.

All in all the place was a wreck. Miya scrunched her brow together as she thought about what kind of training room this place was. How did it end up looking like a war had taken place in that very room but nowhere else in the entire base? It didn't quite add up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a deep voice bellowed at her. Successfully pulling the girl from her thoughts. She jumped a good four feet off the ground from sheer shock and turned around to face the shouter.  
"Holy shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she breathed rather heavily whilst her hand clutched at her chest. When she finally looked at the face, she realised that it was none other than the weapons specialist Aaron. _Wow just great.  
_

"You're not the one to ask the questions alright. Now tell me what are you doing?" Ironhide had to admit that he was feeling pretty smug for scaring the girl like he did. It was his plan of course but he didn't expect that reaction. He took in her shaking form and the way she tried to steady her now racing heartbeat. Of course he knew he was being hard on her but he was like that to all the new recruits. Besides, she shouldn't have been snooping in the first place.

"I, uh, got lost on the way back to see Ratchet?" it came out as more of a question than a statement. Ironhide wouldn't have believed it anyway. The kid was smart, she would've remembered how to get back easily. And even if she hadn't, he knew that Mikaela had gone with her to lunch. She could've always asked her. Yup, the old war mech wasn't buying it.

"Nice try, kid. How 'bout I escort you back. Make sure you stop snooping where you're not supposed to go." He kept a serious look on his face just to make sure the kid knew she was in the wrong. He then took her by the elbow and led her back to where the CMO would be waiting for the girl to return.

"Okay, okay, I'm going with you so there is no need to man handle me." He wasn't hurting her or anything but she just preferred to be able to walk without feeling like she was on a leash. She gently tugged her arm from his grip and he dropped her arm with a glare. A glare which she threw right back at him.

However, the pair's little silent feud was interrupted. "What is going on here?" Pax asked with a raised eyebrow. Hyde stood up straight as an arrow and gestured to the teenager next to him.  
"Found her sticking her nose in where it shouldn't be." She got a slightly disapproving look from the leader before her. The look made her squirm. Rian was the kind of person you didn't want to disappoint. And she had barely known him for a full day.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that." Miya admitted, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck as she down casted her eyes a little. "Curiosity just got the better of me I guess. I was stuck in the same place for a while, so coming here to an open space with so many places out of reach. I couldn't resist." She said the last bit with a nervous laugh. She was worried that she had blown her chance with these guys now. First impressions weren't going too well.  
"I understand. Curiosity gets the better of _all_ of us at one point or another." His baritone voice was smooth, wise and soft. His words caused her to look up. He understood? Definitely what she wasn't expecting. Internally, she smacked herself on the head because she really needed to stop trying to read these people. She always wound up surprised. "Just be sure to avoid making the same mistake again, Miss Scofield."  
"Of course, sir. Sorry." Rian Pax gave her a nod and a small smile whilst Hyde gave a casual two fingered salute to his commander who made his leave.

"You got off easy there kid. But it helped that you didn't lie. You really shouldn't try. It's not your strength." He finished the sentence with a teasing smirk. Knowing Miya would take the bait.  
"Hey you've only seen me lie once! And that was after almost dying from a heart attack. No thanks to you." She pointed a finger accusingly at the soldier. "Just wait until I'm settled in here. You won't be able to tell the difference if I'm lying or telling the truth." Hyde just chuckled at her reply  
"Alright, I'll hold you to that one then."

The weapons specialist finished escorting the hacker back to where she was supposed to be. Ratchet wasn't best pleased at her tardiness but let it slide since it was her first day. Thinking about it, Miya was getting a lot of second chances from these people. It was probably best that she didn't take advantage of that. She'll learn fast how to operate around there and everything will work out.

Well she hoped it would at least.

It had to.

 **A/N: Phew okay so that is sorted. I am so so sooooooooo sorry for the delay. I had some serious writers block. But my friend fixed it by giving me the idea of Miya running into Ironhide and Optimus so yay! I finally finished this chapter. I really will try not to leave you guys waiting so long for the next update. I shall do my best!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. As are favourites and follows. Let me know what you're thinking people! :) enjoy you day! See you next chapter.**


	5. What You Need

Chasing Rainbows Chapter 4

Chapter Title: What You Need

 **A/N:** **And we're back! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter. It was kind of a filler so I apologise for that but the big reveal shall be well revealed, I guess, in this chapter! Yippee! We also get to greet Sir Director douchebag Galloway this chapter too. I've got plans for that guy. I'm not his biggest fan in case you haven't noticed so expect him to be a total pain in the arse for Miya and the Autobots. So yeah I want to share my hatred with you guys. Aren't you lucky?!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **-HeroesandVillians:** thanks for the feedback my friend! Means a lot!

 **Key**

"Speaking"

" _Cybertronian"_

 _Thoughts_

 **.:Com link:.**

" _ **Bond communication."**_

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Miya had been returned to Ratchet after her little exploration attempt. Once she had settled back down, she had been pleased to surprise the CMO by finishing all her tasks before dinner had even started being served. The work that took every other candidate just over two days to complete.

The medic had checked and then re-checked the girls work. It was all completed to perfect standards.

Ratchet wasn't a technology expert by any means but he was the best they had. So he was stuck with the task of trying to stop the Decepticon hacker. Which also meant he was in charge of overseeing the human trying to out hack the enemy's communications chief. Oh how he wished Blaster was around. That mech was their Soundwave and could've stopped him without even batting an optic lid.

A secretly impressed Ratchet allowed the girl to grab some food and have another break, with the promise of no exploring of course, whilst he made plans to meet with Optimus and Lennox. They both would be extremely pleased with the progress.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Miya was happy to admit that she was feeling pretty chuffed with her work. She had finished everything in half of the time everyone had expected. So she thought she should allow herself a bit of pride at that.

Quietly, she made her way inside the wreck room. She had briefly been in the room yesterday when she was talking to Dino, Bee and Shawn, so she thought it would be the best place to go to get some company. Miya's steps were shy as she entered the hanger. Confidence was never something she really had as a trait. So voluntarily going into a place to talk to people she barely knew was kind of scary. But she supposed that would be the same for most people. Especially in a Military base that was at an unknown location.

Dino was sat on the sofa chatting away about an old story from way back when on Cybertron when he paused suddenly. He could sense a new presence in the room. Once he shared a quick look with Sideswipe's holoform next to him, he knew that the front-liner did as well. The pair turned their heads to see the new girl walking in. She gave them an awkward wave and smile before moving her right hand to rub up and down her left arm, as if she were cold. These human's and their strange nervous habits.

"Hey, Miya. Wanna join us?" Sideswipe said in his typically smooth and deep voice.  
"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks." She joined them on the couch, taking a seat next to Shawn, which he had politely offered her. "So… What have you two been up to?" she did her best to start a conversation and thankfully, the boys had no trouble taking over and talking at the girl about random stuff they did throughout the day. Shawn's favourite being that he pranked Ratchet's med bay and was still waiting for the medic to return to his haven so the prankster could laugh at his reaction before he ran for dear life from the Hatchet. All in a day's work.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

"Starscream! You worthless, incompetent, pathetic waste of metal! I gave you one simple instruction! Find some of the scattered Decepticons and bring them to me! A mission that I thought not even _you_ could fail. More disappointment it seems." Megatron's voice boomed across the desert, sending even the most notorious of animals running for the hills. The tyrant quickly tightened his grip around the seeker's throat before dropping him to the ground in a choking heap.

Once he had finished with his SIC, Megatron moved onto his most loyal soldier. "Soundwave, report." the communication's chief looked up at his leader. His face was unreadable under the blood red visor and permanent battle mask.  
"Decepticons: Located." The monotone voice was music to Megatron's ears.  
"Very good, Soundwave. I see it was smart of me to assign you Starscream's task as well. You are an example to the troops." He cast a glare over at the seeker who was hiding under a tree. "Whether they choose to follow that example is another thing entirely. Who have you found?"  
"Designations: Barricade, Skywarp, Shockwave, Widow Maker." Starscream perked up the tiniest bit at the news of his trine mate.  
"Anything on Thundercracker?" the seeker questioned. Their bond hand been a little strange over the past couple of months. Given the fact that Thundercracker had been MIA since Egypt wasn't a good sign. The trine had a strange relationship, Starscream bitched about them and at them all the time. But he does care for them in some twisted and somewhat reluctant way. He blamed that stupid bond.  
"Negative." Soundwave replied simply.

Megatron was pleased to hear about his troops. Barricade was a fine scout who took on any mission without question. Skywarp was simple minded and bonded to Starscream, two negative points. But his teleportation was rather useful, he provided air support. Not to mention he was stupidly loyal, meaning he was worth keeping around. Widow Maker was their newest edition, he hadn't seen much of her back on Cybertron but he had heard many stories and was curious as to whether she was as merciless as others made out. And then there was Shockwave, his chief scientist. As well as one of his most trusted subjects alongside Soundwave. He was ruthless, cold sparked and logical. Together they would have plenty troops to take on the Autobots. When the right opportunity presented itself.

"Soundwave, have the human's rebooted their communication systems yet?" Megatron returned to Soundwave for one final thing.  
"Negative: They proceed with caution."  
"They must be planning a retaliation. Continue to monitor the airwaves. The Nano click they re-establish their network I want you to perform a cyber-attack and shut them down permanently. This so called N.E.S.T. will learn the true power of the Decepticons."  
"Affirmative: Lord Megatron."

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Back at N.E.S.T. Miya was rather enjoying herself. Dino and Shawn were funny and could talk for God knows how long. They were all currently laughing about an old prank the pair, and someone called Jolt, had pulled. In between laughs sideswipe finally got around to asking a question that has been playing on his mind since he first saw the girl. "Hey Miya, I gotta know. What happened to your eye? You look like you and Hyde could be twins." Dino sighed as he wacked the back of the prankster's head at his question. "Ow! What? I was just asking. She doesn't _have_ to answer." Miya gave the pair a small smile.  
"It's fine Dino. I was pretty shocked I didn't get any questions when I first arrived." Without realising, the girl ran her hand over the wound which ran down her left eyebrow to the apple of her left cheek. She was sure that the black eye had gone down but feared that the wound would leave a nasty scar. "I'm guessing that you both know that I was locked up for a little bit. Well the people inside weren't the nicest. Not to mention that I'm a weak tech lover. I was the ideal target. I never fought back. So whenever they were bored of taunting me, they hit me instead." The pair of Cybertronians just looked at each other before back to the girl. "I spent six months as a punching bag. I'm surprised they didn't do more damage." She gave an awkward chuckle to finish of her story.

Sideswipe easily felt like the biggest aft in the world. He should've kept his mouth shut like Mirage said. He could see the hurt that flashed across the girl's eyes as she thought back on the memory. "Damn, Miya. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." The holoform apologised with downcast eyes. She just smiled at him  
"No it's okay. Really. If I'm being honest. It's kind of nice to talk about it. That way I know it's in the past." Dino place a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder before moving onto a more uplifting topic.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

"Director Galloway, I understand that it's taking time to get the network fully operational again. But _you_ are the one who told us to put every candidate through tests so they wouldn't risk national security." Lennox said to the liaison who was contradicting himself. "These tests take time. After tomorrow she should be finished and then she can move onto the real objective. Which could take up to a week, but I have a good feeling about this girl. She has a history of coding that beats any of the other people we've had here." Galloway was about to reply with a snarky retort when a knock sounded from the door. "Come in." Lennox called to the visitor.

The door opened to reveal Ratchet's holoform. Politely, the medic nodded at the pair in greeting.

Galloway looked at the man confused. He'd never seen him around the base before. He was blonde with a few grey streaks in his hair; his aged face showed signs of countless years of stress which made it hard to gauge how old he actually was. The unknown man also sported a pair of black, worn combat boots, deep navy jeans, a yellow-green t-shirt which was mostly hidden beneath a black bomber jacket. As Galloway looked a little closer he noticed a badge on the man's right jacket sleeve. It was red with a white cross in the middle, along with the red Autobot symbol which was centred on the badge. And on the other sleeve was the all too familiar N.E.S.T. 'Global Alliance' patch.

Ratchet crossed to room and went straight to Lennox, ignoring the questioning gaze from the director in the room. As a rule, the medic did his best to avoid the liaison at all times. After the whole Egypt fiasco, which was still fresh in all their processors, he would be lying if he said that his opinion of this man was anything close to pleasant.

Colonel Lennox had also noticed Galloway's confusion and decided to defuse the strange tension in the room. "Director, this is the Autobot's medic, Ratchet. He is projecting his holoform around base, the human representation of himself, so he can assist Miss Scofield with her tasks without giving us away. Per your orders… _again_." The 'again' came out as a last minute addition under his breath, earning him a small smirk from Ratchet and a scowl from Galloway.

Seeing that Galloway was going to speak, Ratchet quickly cut the man off. "Speaking of Miss Scofield. I'm here to tell you that she has finished." That served to shut the liaison up and it even managed to shock the Colonel. "I have yet to speak to Optimus but, I believe telling the girl today would be a good idea. We _have_ to get communications back online soon and I trust that she is capable of doing so. Telling her now gives us the advantage of having tomorrow as a full day to work and she has tonight to, as you would say, 'sleep on it' so she wouldn't be as likely to break down after the reveal."

Lennox listened intently to the Medic's words and nodded once he had finished. "I agree. Let's find Prime, talk to him and let the girl in on the secret. And hope she doesn't faint like the last guy did."

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Thankfully, Optimus had agreed with Ratchet, which lead them to where they were now; walking through the corridors of the base in search of the girl.

Things were moving so quickly that Galloway wasn't getting his opinion in a lot. Which was a blessing for the members of N.E.S.T.

Logically, the first place to look for the girl would be the wreck room. If she wasn't there then their next stop would probably be the canteen, and then a number of other places.

As the group entered the wreck room, they were welcomed with the sounds of hysterical laughter. That brought a small, pleased smile to Optimus's face. He could tell it was Mirage and Sideswipe, along with a female who he was guessing was Miya. He understood how young both the spy and front liner were and was constantly worrying about the pair, along with the other young members of the team. Fearing that one day, the war might become too much for them. But deep down he knew that wouldn't happen. They had all matured well beyond their years and were fantastic warriors. But it was nice to see them enjoying themselves and acting like the 'teenagers' they were.

They rounded the corner to see Dino and Miya with their heads thrown back in laughter and Sideswipe lying straight across one of the other sofa's, laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes. Primus knows what got them into this state.

At the sight of the four superiors, the laughter died down as they took in the looks on all four's faces. Optimus had a small smirk on his, Ratchet was rolling his eyes beneath a raised eyebrow, Lennox stood there with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow but happily smirked away and then there was Galloway who gave Medusa a run for her damn money.

Galloway seemed unamused with the situation. Although they had yet to find a situation that he looked at differently. The liaison was staring at the teenagers with a hard set face that was supposed to show that he didn't approve of their behaviour but the two young Autobots just brushed the look off with a smile.

"Mature, soldiers." Galloway scolded the two young men in the room, who he couldn't actually identify again. _Probably more Autobots_ he mused to himself. Ratchet and Optimus just turned to look at the man.  
"Director Galloway," Optimus started, his voice calm and level as always. "They are both soldiers from my division. And given their constant training, which they both complete to high standards, I gave them each some time to themselves. Which I say they deserve so do not scold them for following my instructions." The prime defended his troops with pride and a strength that Galloway knew not to try and fight against.

Moving past the tension in the room, Lennox spoke up. "Miya, we have something to show you."

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Miya was lead back into that hanger with the gorgeous cars again. Except this time a few were missing. The Topkick, three motorcycles and the Camaro were all gone for some reason. Maybe repairs?

It turns out that they were walking closer and closer to the cars. What the hell did Lennox have to show her?

They came to a stop a couple of metres away from the vehicles and that's when the colonel turned to face her. "Okay… So as you know we are a secret government organisation. What I am about to tell you is beyond classified and does not leave this base, understand?" she nodded before signing a contract which was slid her way. She placed her signature at the bottom before handing the legal document back. There was no point in her reading it, she got the gist. Do not breathe a word of what you are told or you will committing an act of treason, blah, blah, blah.

After quickly glancing at the paper, Lennox spoke again "Right, well I don't know if you remember quite a few weeks ago, there was this strange transmission everywhere asking humanity to hand over a boy." Miya nodded, how could anyone have forgotten that? It was damn creepy. Besides, it related to why she hacked the government in the first place. "Well, what we are about to tell you will relate greatly to that. The being that sent that transmission was in fact real, it wasn't a government hoax. He was a sentient alien robot. I know that sounds completely crazy-"  
"No. I believe you. It was too thorough for the government to have done it." She wasn't too sure about this whole alien robots thing. But now that she thought about it, that was what that thing on the transmission looked like. Besides, they brought her here for a big reason and all this secrecy was helping their case quite a bit. Something that big would need to be hidden from the world. Even if the secret had been thrown out the window after that transmission.

"Right, well he is not the only one there is. He's gone now thankfully, but he was part of this alien civil war. A civil war which has now been brought to earth and N.E.S.T. was set up to aid the good side in their war."  
"So you fight evil alien robots?" he chuckled slightly at her question.  
"It sounds like a sci-fi movie doesn't it? But essentially yes. And the real reason you're here is because our enemy has hacked into our network, shutting us down temporarily."  
"And I'm here to counteract it and get you up and running again." Lennox nodded.  
"But their technology is much more advanced than ours so we need someone who is open to trying to understand things we didn't even believe were possible." She nodded again.

Don't get Miya wrong, she wasn't gullible or stupid. It was obvious to even the most oblivious person, that this all sounded so unrealistic. But, Lennox was a highly trained soldier/commander, who was in the presence of a government official. As well as Rian and Ratchet who were too professional to pull a prank like this. Plus all that urgency they had when they recruited her really meant that the situation was pretty big. And you didn't get much bigger than evil alien robots. As much as the whole thing didn't add up. At the same time, it kind of did add up… _Yeah so that doesn't make much sense but still._

"I know this all sounds ridiculously crazy, but I do have proof. Like I said, N.E.S.T. aids the good side in their war. They call themselves Autobots. In fact their leader is standing right next to you." Miya's head whipped around to look at Rian. His unnaturally bright blue eyes shining in the artificial light of the base. She already knew not to bother with that government guy. That attitude that radiated off of him already screamed 'stuck up politician'. Ratchet was standing next to Pax but she knew it wasn't him. He was a medic after all. But Rian had been introduced as the commander of a special team within N.E.S.T. Which therefore made him the most logical candidate.

Rian nodded at the girl before speaking. "You should know Miya, that we are not actually human. Ratchet and I are both Cybertronian, or 'alien robots' as you would say. I believe it is best that we show you our true forms." Miya just blinked at the man. Not actually human… Okay she believed that if they were supposed to be robots. But what she didn't expect was for the pair to disappear, leaving behind some static-y particles, and for two of the cars behind them to start making sounds and begin shifting shape.

After a few seconds. The beautiful Peterbuilt semi and the eye catching rescue hummer had both changed shape into two towering robots. The one she was guessing that used to be Rian, was the semi. He was easily the taller of the two. Standing at what Miya guessed was over 30ft. That left Ratchet who was slightly shorter than his leader but definitely no less intimidating.

Everyone turned to look at Miya to gauge her reaction. She just stood there, staring up at them so much that they could all practically feel the ache in her neck.

The two Autobots remained silent, not wanting to shock the girl even more than they already had. Their blue optics staring back at her wide, green eyes.

Miya didn't speak for about a minute, but it felt like a lifetime. Standing in front of her were two freaking robots! When they told her Rian was one of them, she thought that he was like the terminator or something. Human sized, can't-tell-if-you-are-one kind of robot. So when the cars started coming apart she found herself lost in the action. Her eyes followed every movement from both vehicles. The way things unfolded. The way their finger joints flexed as the came apart from their bodies. The way both of the transformations were so different. The way those two tiny vehicles turned into skyscraper-height robots. It was insane to say the least.

"Holy shit…" she breathed out whilst still staring at the huge beings. She hadn't even blinked yet…

 **.:Prime. Her vitals are rising to near dangerous levels. Should I prepare a stretcher?:.** Ratchet asked his superior with a questioning gaze. Optimus chuckled and shook his head at his medic. The girl would be fine, she just needed a second to let it all sink in.  
 **.:No, old friend. That shouldn't be necessary..:.**

"So, you really are real?" It was a rhetorical question so no one bothered to answer her. "And… are you laughing at me?" she raised an eyebrow at Optimus who shook his head again.

"No, Miya. Forgive me for laughing. Ratchet had asked me something, that is all." The Prime explained whilst moving to kneel down before the young woman. After working for the humans for so long, he understood that their natural Cybertronian height could be quite intimidating. So he had learned to lower himself down to their level, in a show of respect.

A quick update from Ratchet told the Prime that the girl's vitals were still very high, but slowly calming down. Which was, of course, a good sign.

"I didn't hear him talk though?" she would be lying if she said she wasn't baffled by the whole thing. How on earth did her life end up here, with her talking to a giant alien robot? _Ugh, my head hurts._

Quickly, the Prime went on to explain the Autobots' internal communications link. Surprisingly, she took the information in well and instead of questioning it, Optimus could see the girl growing more and more curious. Like she wanted to know all these strange alien things just because she could. Because she wasn't scared of the unknown, she wanted to embrace it.

That was the moment when Optimus knew she was going to be perfect for the job.

Ratchet finally got a few words in and began a rushed explanation of everyone's real designations and who the members of the Autobots were. Trying her best, Miya absorbed as much of the information as she could. She was still feeling a little dazed and was pretty sure that she would get a shock in the morning when she remembers all of this. But that didn't stop her trying to accept the situation in front of her.

However, she did pass up on dinner in favour of sleeping. A decent nights rest should probably help everything to sink in.

On her way back to the temporary sleeping quarters, Lennox handed her some of their training gear, in her size, so she could have a fresh change of clothes after having a shower.

CHASING RAINBOWS…

Mikaela bumped into Miya on her return from the showers. She'd been informed by Lennox that Miya was being let in on the secret and was curious to see how the girl would react. "Hey, how'd you take it?" the mechanic questioned.  
"It's pretty overwhelming. I'm still trying to comprehend it all." Mikaela chuckled at that.  
"Yeah. Well if it helps, that feeling never really goes away completely. They still find ways to confuse you after you've known them for a good number of years. Trust me on that. I've known them since they first arrived and Ratchet still can't explain some things to me." That caught Miya's attention.

"You've known them since they first arrived? How long ago was that?" the girl's curious eyes were looking into Mikaela's.  
"You signed the contract right?" after Miya nodded, Mikaela continued. "Do you remember the disaster in Mission city back in 2007? That was their civil war back when it first kicked off on earth. I found out about them a day or two before that. My soon-to-be-boyfriend at the time bought a Camaro which happened to be a transforming robot that needed Sam's help to get an ancient relic of theirs. It's a long story. But I can tell you all about it tomorrow if you're up for it."  
"Sounds great. If I get a break from trying to stop this evil alien robot from taking down your network that is."  
"Decepticons." At Miya's raised eyebrow she thought she better explain herself a bit more "The 'evil alien robots' are called Decepticons. And the one you are trying to stop is called Soundwave. Apparently he is one of the best hackers that Cybertron, their home world, has to offer so you've got your work cut out for you." The girl in front of her groaned at the news.  
"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better. Totally no pressure or anything." The pair shared a few laughs before Mikaela let the younger girl get some rest. No doubt she needed it.

The second Miya's head hit the pillow, she knew she was out for the count. She welcomed the lazy darkness of sleep and let her thoughts drift to the two Autobots she met just an hour ago. Tomorrow, she had more to meet and a Decepticon to stop. That's when the real work started. She just hoped that she could help these people. They were all relying on her and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But she had to do it. She'd always said to herself that one day, something important would happen to her. Something that would bring adventure and action into her life. Now that it was here, she was scared, nervous but in her head she knew she was ready. And in the end, that's all that really mattered.

 **A/N: Apologies for the late update again guys. But we are getting somewhere now so yus! Lemme know what you thought. Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
